SebasCiel - Human Temptations
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Sebastian hears something peculiar from Ciel's bedroom and opens the door to find him pleasuring... well, himself... Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for SOFTER YAOI SMUT AND A SHORT KISS!
1. Chapter 1

_Random little SebasCiel for you guys! I got bored and so yeah… Ciel gets caught doing something!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for SOFTER YAOI SMUT AND KISSES. I don't own Black Butler, Ciel Phantomhive, or Sebastian Michaelis._

 **SebasCiel – Human Temptations**

"Young Master?" The butler strode up to the door of the master's bedroom, hearing small noises from within and knocking on the surface. A small gasp came from within and the noises stopped. "Are you alright?"

Ciel's voice was shaking as he spoke. "Y-Yes. I'm fine, Sebastian." A strange sort of smell came from within the room, making the butler suddenly intrigued as to what he was doing in there. "You can go away now. I'm going to sleep…" The sound of fabric on fabric muffled the sound of the teen's heartbeat and Sebastian was tempted to go away as his master had commanded, but…

The boy heard a small click of the door opening and shuffled around in his sheets, not wanting the demon to know that he was… A pair of red eyes met his and a devilish smirk lifted the butler's lips as he carried a candelabra over to the bedside.

"You seem worried about something, Young Master…" Ciel's eyes flicked to the mattress and then back up. Sebastian noticed that his face was tinged with pink and his eyes held shame. "Won't you allow me to relieve this worry?"

"No." That blunt statement and a slight movement underneath the thick blankets gave the demon all the knowledge he needed. A fluid movement was his arm as he drew the sheets back and caught the teen's wrist as Ciel tried to move his hand away from his crotch. It was no surprise to the ancient one that his fingers were wet. "Let go of me…"

The boy's voice didn't hold any command over the devil in his weak, stammering state. But the butler still released his wrist and the master rolled over so his red face was hidden. Embarrassment reeked in the air in a sick sort of way. "Young Master…?" He lifted a hand to touch the teen's shoulder.

"Get out of here." Ciel was angry, embarrassed enough to just curl up and die. "Get out and leave me alone…" The butler fought against the command, growling slightly in the force of it all, and turned the teen back around to face him. The teen was seething in anger for a few more moments until he gave up on his rage. "Damn you… What the _hell_ do you want?"

Sebastian smirked and leaned down slightly, making his touch down the child's frame soft so that his body shivered a bit. "I want to taste your human sin… The sin brought by your hand and your body…" His gloved fingers lingered at the boy's hip and he felt the Young Master shiver a bit more, leaning into his touch involuntarily. Ciel smiled a little.

"My sin…?" He glanced at the demon's eyes and felt more awkward than ever. "So you mean… _that_ …?" Sebastian nodded slowly and the teen shivered a bit more. To allow his servant to touch him like this was so strange, but he didn't hate it. On the contrary… He lifted small hands and clasped them around the butler's neck. "Sebastian… I…" Tugging the demon down to his level, he closed his eyes and tried to calm his hammering heart. "If you feel the need to taste my sin, I'll let you do it…"

The blunette's small statement meant worlds to the devil, feeling the child against him grow limp in his touch, succumbing himself to his own ministrations. He let the hand on the teen's small hip move down and stroke his length, his other hand going to work at his waist and back. Ciel's soft moans blessed his ears much like some sort of priestly whisper, the hands scrabbling at his neck and back anything but painful.

"It would be my pleasure to help you in this manner… To make you feel something other than darkness, Young Master…" Even as he was being pushed further into the darkness itself… Sebastian's head grew a bit clouded as he breathed in the sweet perfume of dark lust and pleasure. It was so beautiful, the sweetest he'd ever tasted against this child's skin as he licked up the teen's neck. He felt Ciel shiver at the touch of his tongue and cling to him more as his hand moved faster.

"S-Sebastian…" he moaned, barely allowing his ears to hear what he was saying as he spoke, drowning in the infinite pleasure that the demon was giving him. Heat boiled behind his hips and in the deepest parts of his stomach, making his breathing ragged as he felt it grow hotter and bigger. "Sebastian… Nnn…"

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and buried his whimpering moans against the man's neck as liquid spilled from him. He barely had the will to hold it back for any longer… The demon ran his hand along the teen's soaked stomach and then chuckled.

"Young Master, no need to be so filthy with this sort of thing…" The teen barely had time to think before the demon lowered his head and licked up his stomach, cleaning him up slowly and taking his breath away. "There we are…" The butler raised his head and licked the last bit of white from his lips, humming lightly to himself. "Hmmm… You're very sweet…"

The blunette's face exploded in red and he moved his nightshirt down over his body again. "Sebastian? Um… Thank you…" He leaned up and snared the butler's mouth in a quick kiss before settling back into bed with his back turned to the demon.

The butler bowed slightly and then turned, closing the door behind him after blowing out the candles on the silver candelabra. He leaned his head to the door and heard naught but calm breathing of human slumber.

"If the Young Master wishes it so…" He chuckled softly and strode down the hall. "I will help him with his human temptations as much as he wants…"


	2. Writingprocrastinator Request

_Writingprocrastinator, this one is for you! Sorry if it sounds rushed or shaky or anything!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI SMUT STUFF AGAIN! I don't own Black Butler, Ciel, or Sebastian!_

 **SebasCiel – Human Temptations – Chapter Two**

A small boy stood at a door, listening to the chatter of servants and straining his body to try to hear for one specific voice that the little lord knew all too well. He shakily balanced on the toes of his slippers, peering through the crack in the worn wood that showed him the quartet of servants that had shown up thus far.

"Damn Sebastian…" he muttered under his breath, just as a chill leaked into the air. He shivered in slight fear and was about to turn and call mindlessly for his servant just as a white-gloved hand clamped over his mouth. A 'hush' was breathed into his ear. This time, Ciel was trembling not in fear, but in something quite different…

"I assume that it's something important that you wish to tell me, Young Master, or you wouldn't have wandered down here so early." The demon lightly moved the teen out of his way before opening the door and calling the rest of the manor's staff to him. Ciel stood listening to that voice, smiling as the sound of the full tone filled his mind. He tightened the sash of his dressing gown a bit tighter about his waist and ducked behind the door just as it was slung open by an excited Finnian.

Ciel cursed under his breath and stayed hidden until he was sure he was out of range of the other servants, bringing his vision to the one servant he actually gave a damn about. Sebastian stood at attention before the table in the center of the room, smirking characteristically with burning crimson eyes that smiled as well.

"My Lord, why in the name of _hell_ did you come down here? Was it to see me?" He raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes, his grin growing wider as he shook his head. He inhaled deeply and leaned forward as the teen shut the door silently. "Ah… I was correct then… I can smell _that_ on you plain as day, Young Master, but there's something else here…"

"Shut up." His master's command was softer than it normally would be, small padding footsteps bringing him quietly closer. A lovely shade of pink was his cheeks and ears, his hands seeming to want to become part of his dressing gown as they wound into the fabric tightly. "Shut up and let me…" Ciel brought a hand up and tugged the immortal down to his level before kissing him full. The teen moved first this time, a small bite razing the butler's lower lip before the teen broke the kiss.

A smirk as devilish as the demon's own laid refuge upon the boy's mouth. He pressed a small, warm hand against the butler's lips before he had the chance to speak, interrupting him with his own voice. "Not another bloody word, or I fear that I'll lose whatever thought drove me to… that made me want to repay the favor from last night, Sebastian…" He gnashed his teeth so tightly that the creaking of the enamel made Sebastian want to cover his ears.

"I understand, my Lord…" The demon sealed the boy's mouth with his own, taking him into his arms lightly and turning around to sit him on the surface of the smooth, old table. "Repay your debt if you must…"

"Didn't I tell you to be silent…?" Ciel's voice was a sharp command now before a soft kiss made the cruelty melt away. His hands pushed away the butler's black jacket from his shoulders as the long, heavy kisses and touches made the world and the duties that surrounded the pair fade off into the back of Ciel's mind for now. All he wanted was to make the demon feel as good as he had last night. If he wanted to call it paying a debt, so be it…

A soft moan flew from the boy's lips as he felt whispering lips against his neck. Cold hands were everywhere he thought was where they shouldn't be at all. Ciel leaned his head to the side and focused on slipping buttons from their buttonholes and revealing more and more of the butler's cool ivory skin. He smirked as he heard a soft gasp against his throat as his fingertips brushed low against the demon's lean stomach.

It was one thing to feel the heat from the boy from another room; an entirely different one to feel it pressed against Sebastian's skin. So strange, but in a good way… He stayed against the one place on Ciel's neck that made him voice a mewling sound, curiously reminiscent of the animals the master detested and the butler loved. But he found soon that his mind was wandering and he was finding it difficult to string together coherent thoughts as that hot little hand delved into his undone trousers.

Ciel smiled and brought their mouths back together, feeling the demon's moans against his lips and hearing their sweet tone in his ears and mind. He wanted to hear nothing else but those ironically angelic moans for the rest of his existence… The teen dragged his hand clumsily against the immortal's length, unsure of how to do this sort of thing.

"Allow me… to show you…" The next thing that the boy knew was that a cool hand circled him and that he was moaning softly. He struggled, trying his best to mirror the movements that the devil was making, if that even _was_ the butler's true intent of touching him in the first place. A soft bite at his lower lip made him want to stop trying to focus on what his hands were doing and drown in pleasure, but a harder nip brought him back. But just barely…

Sebastian leaned away and moved to the other side of his neck, whispering the next thing into the boy's ear. "If this is too difficult for you, I am not going to force you to learn how to pleasure me…" His voice was still full, but slightly strained. Ciel shook his head and half-gasped a reply.

"I want to show you what this feels like… I understand that you might already know, but your voice deceives what you really want…" He smiled and leaned back a little to catch his servant's mouth again, knowing what to do with his mouth and his hands now, knowing that he was doing far better now because of the heavenly moans spilling from the demon again. "You don't want me to stop, Sebastian…"

It didn't take long before pleasure built up inside the teen and he felt heat spill from within. Even as the lust clouded his mind and Ciel gasped for air, he knew that the demon was nearly at his own end. Burying his mouth against the perfect skin of the immortal's throat, he felt a hitch in the man's breathing and a low moan creep from his chest, mixed with a growl that sent shivers up the boy's spine. The butler's face was a mask of something that the teen couldn't place. Not just pleasure, but…

"Young Master, you needn't stare…" Sebastian's face took on a pale pink tone and he turned once in a blur of black, redressed and cleaned-up properly. He looked normal, even though the splatters of white that stained the floor of this room and the wood of the table screamed otherwise. How was it that he was so casual about this? Did this mean nothing to the demon…? His pink face had to mean that it wasn't, right…? "Come now."

Ciel took the extended hand and hopped off the tabletop, walking in front of his butler until they'd strode halfway back up the main stair. He was silent the entire time up to this point, wanting to say something, anything, that he thought would change the demon's mind about this. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" The boy turned around and gripped the devil's collar before kissing him full again.

"Thank you for letting me do that for you. It was…" He smiled softly to himself, running the pad of his thumb underneath one of the demon's ruby eyes. "It was something that I'd like to happen more often, if you understand what I mean." Damn it all… Nothing that the boy wanted to say then… Nothing that his heart and mind really yearned for was said…

The devil simply smiled back and kissed him once more before the two split off in their separate ways. Once to the kitchen and the door shut and locked behind him, Sebastian breathed out a long sigh and leaned against the door.

"You don't understand a thing about how much I want you, Ciel…"


End file.
